La Depresión del DragonSlayer del Fuego
by Zephiro Zero
Summary: Natsu se ha ausentado varios días del gremio de Fairy Tail, cosa que les llama la atención a los miembros, un día Natsu llega deprimido, cabizbajo, como nunca antes lo había estado, las chicas tienen un plan y Gray está incluido en él, ¿Qué pasará? PD: Contenido Lemon/Yaoi lea bajo su propio riezgo


**Bueno... x3 esto me lo pidió un amigo, derechos de autor para él~ me pidió que subiera su fic y pues... Acá me hallo x3 no le he hecho ningun cambio, es un favor que él me pidió y le reservo los derechos de autor en su anonimato~ Espero les guste x3. Algun dia subiré un fic de esta índole, mientras tanto estoy buscando inspiración para subir el sig. cap del fic... "El Dragon Blanco se tiñe de Carmesi/Rojo" hace tanto tiempo ya que no le escribo que ni el titulo recuerdo xD pues... Disfruten! Por sobre-todo mis hermanas y hermanos fujoshis/fundashis x33 espero les guste como a mi .3. Eso si, el titulo lo cree yo :'D**

**PD: Contenido Lemon/Yaoi**

*************************************** FanFic Yaoi, NatsuXGray**********************************

**La Depresión del DragonSlayer de fuego**

Un día normal en Fairy Tail, bueno... Normal en que Cana bebía, Erza comía pastel, Mirajane en la barra, Juvia acosando a Gray... Excepto por una cosa, Natsu, no habí aparecido en el gremio ese día, ni siquiera Happy. A todos se les hizo muy extraño, ya que ambos siempre que no estaban en una misión, solían pasar casi todo su tiempo en el gremio La ausencia del pelirosa era algo bastante notable, el gremio se sentía apagado, eso no era Fairy Tail -Que extraño... ¿Alguien no nota algo raro hoy en el gremio?- Dijo el mago de hielo acercándose a sus compañeras de equipo, Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet y Wendy Marvel Las chicas solo se vieron entre sí y asintieron -Siento que hace falta... "Algo"- Dijo la rubia -El gremio está muy extraño en verdad, ¿qué será...?- Dijo la de cabello escarlata, poniendo una mano en su mentón de forma pensativa -Minna-San... ¿Alguien ha visto a Natsu-San?- Dijo la tímida Dragon Slayer, haciendo que el pelinegro se sobresaltara un poco -¡Natsu!- Dijo el mago de hielo chasqueando sus dedos -No se ha aparecido por el gremio en un buen tiem...- Dejó la frase a medias ya que el sonido de las puertas del gremio abriéndose lo habían distraído El pelirosa entró con la cabeza viendo al suelo todo el tiempo, parecía estar sollozando. Happy solo lo veía con cara de preocupación, ¡¿y quién no?!, el pelirosa siempre era muy alegre, no era para nada común el verlo de esa forma. El chico al entrar, sin ver nada más que el suelo, se dirigió hacia una de las mesas aue quedaban más alejadas de todo lo demás en el gremio, se sentó recostando los brazos sobre la mesa, poniendo entre ellos su cabeza y quedándose allí, sin decir o hacer nada más Sus compañeros de equipo estaban preocupados, nunca lo habían visto de esa manera, lo cual era algo preocupante -¿Qué le ocurre...?- Dijo el mago de hielo observando al lugar donde se encontraba el pelirosa -Tal vez no se siente bien por algo- Concluyó la Scarlet -Debe ser muy grave para que esté así...- Añadió la rubia -Gray-San... ¿Por qué no lo averigua?- Dijo con su típica voz inocente la Dragon Slayer Sus otras dos compañeras sonrieron y se emocionaron ante la idea -¡Ve Gray!, ¿por qué no lo invitas a algún lugar, a lo mejor puedas subirle el ánimo e incluso descubrir lo que tiene- Dijo sonriente la rubia. Erza solo asintió dando como aprobada la idea de la otra -¿Eh?, ¿por qué debo hacerlo yo y no una de ustedes?- Dijo curioso y algo nervioso el pelinegro, ganando como respuesta una risita traviesa de parte de sus compañeras -Porque eres su mejor amigo- Dijeron las tres al unísono, provocando que pasara un escalofrío por la espalda del pelinegro Tras un leve suspiro y pensárselo un momento, suspiró nuevamente y asintió -Bien, lo haré yo...- Dijo nervioso y dándose media vuelta para empezar a caminar a donde se dirigía el pelirosa, dejando atrás las risitas de sus compañeras El pelinegro empezó a acercarse a la mesa donde estaba el pelirosa, empezando a sudar y haciendo que su corazón se acelerara bastante. "¡¿Qué rayos me pasa?!" Se reprendía internamente, llegando por fin a la mesa donde se encontraba su amigo -Oi Natsu...- Le saludó el pelinegro, haciendo que el otro levantara el rostro y lo viera con cara de sorpresa -¿Gray?, ¿qué ocurre?- Dijo intrigado el Dragon Slayer -Bueno yo...- Se sonrojó un poco el pelinegro -Quería saber si irías conmigo a cenar... S-Si tú quieres claro...- Dijo rojo a más no poder, rascando su nuca y viendo a otro lado El pelirosa solo sonrió de oreja a oreja -Me encantaría... ¿Pasas por mí o nos vemos en algún lugar?- Le dijo sin dejar su sonrisa y viendo al otro tiernamente -S-Si quieres voy por ti a tu casa... ¿A las ocho está bien?- Dijo ya menos nervioso -A las ocho será- El pelirosa se puso de pie y salió del gremio con una enorme sonrisa Las chicas del Team Natsu solo gritaban como locas, todo iba en marcha a como lo habían planeado, pero al ver al pelinegro acercarse, se callaron y se comportaron lo mas serias que les permitía la situación -¿Qué tal te fue?- Dijo sonriente la rubia -S-Supongo que bien... Iremos a cenar, me dijo que pasara por él a las ocho y...- Se quedó callado y analizó lo que acababa de decir, callendo en cuenta de que en unas horas tendría una cita con su mejor amigo Las chicas sonrieron de forma malvada -Y dime Gray, ¿a dónde lo llevarás?- Dijo nuevamente la rubia sin dejar de sonreír -A-Aún no lo sé... ¿Qué me recomiendan? Digo, ya me metieron en esto por lo menos deben ayudarme un poco...- Dijo con un leve rubor en las mejillas Las chicas tomaron un papel y un bolígrafo, y se reunieron en círculo, empezando a murmurar cosas las cuales no pudo oír el pelinegro -¿Y bien...?- Volvió a decir el chico haciendo que sus compañeras simplemente lo mandaran a callar -Tsk...- Dijo resignado y viendo a otro lado Luego de un rato las chicas se vieron entre sí, asintieron y volvieron a ver al mago de hielo, entregándole un papel con una dirección escrita en él -Bien Gray, lo pensamos un momento y creemos que debes llevarlo allí- Dijo la rubia sonriendo y señalando el papel -Entiendo... Gracias chicas, creo...- Dijo el chico antes de despedirse de las chicas y salir del gremio rumbo a su casa para prepararse para la noche - -Y pensar que no querías venir...- Dijo con una risita el gatito -C-Cállate, Happy...- Dijo el de cabellos rosas muy sonrojado

***FLASH BACK* **

-Vamos Natsu, debemos ir al gremio...- Decía un pequeño gato azul con un tono de preocupación en su voz -Él estará ahí... No soportaré verlo...- Dijo el pelirosa con voz lastimera -Sabes lo que siento por él, me duele tenerlo tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos...- -Natsu...- Terminó por decir el gatito

***FIN FLASH BACK***

- Algunas horas después, el pelinegro iba saliendo de su casa, llevaba puesto un traje color azul oscuro, una camisa de manga larga abajo color blanco, una corbata color rojo y unos zapatos formales color negro. Caminaba con nerviosismo a casa del pelirosa, pensando en lo que le diría o como actuaría frente al otro Al llegar a su puerta tocó el timbre esperando que le abrieran -¡En un momento!- Se escuchó al pelirosa gritar desde adentro, sonaba apurado, lo cual le causó gracia al majo de hielo provocándole una ligera risa Cuando el pelirosa salió, el mago de hielo lo observó detenidamente de arriba a abajo y quedándosele viéndolo. Llevaba un traje negro, una camisa de manga larga color rojo sangre oscura, el cuello abierto, unos zapatos color negro y su bufanda la traía en la cabeza amarrada -¿Pasa algo?- Dijo el pelirosa al notar que el otro le observaba detenidamente Gray volviendo a la realidad, agitó la cabeza y se abofeteó internamente -N-Nada... ¿Vamos?- Le preguntó sonriendo, a lo que el pelirosa le sonrió -Gray... ¿A dónde me llevarás?- Dijo Tras caminar un rato, llegaron a lugar indicado por la rubia. Un lugar bastante grande, y por lo que logró darse cuenta el pelinegro, bastante caro Al entrar, se quedaron boquiabiertos al ver el lugar, era en verdad un lugar con mucha clase por su apariencia Los chicos estaban observando y detallando todo el lugar cuando un mayordomo se les acerca -Disculpe, ¿es usted el amo Gray Fullbuster?- Le dice al pelinegro con todo seductor -Sí, soy yo...- Dijo algo extrañado por la palabra "amo". La cuál había hecho que cierto pelirosa muriera internamente de celos El mayordomo los llevó a una mesa ajena a todas las demás, se encontraba en algo como un cuarto bastante amplio, cuya puerta era una cortina adornada con varias letras que al parecer, estaban en Chino -En un momento traeré su comida amos- Dijo antes de retirarse aquel mayordomo Acompañando la comida había una botella de vino bastante grande, la cuál, empezaron a beber en el momento en que terminaron la comida. Gray empezó sirviendo 2 copas únicamente, pero al momento de acabar una, la llenaba hasta el tope nuevamente, cuando se terminaba el vino pedían y así sucesivamente hasta quedar totalmente ebrios Luego de pagar la cuenta, salieron del restaurante llegando a casa de Gray Cuando estaban tratando de entrar, Natsu tropezó y para evitar caer trató de apoyarse en Gray, pero en vez de eso, terminaron ambos cayendo al suelo Natsu sobre el pecho bien marcado de Gray -Gray... tu pecho es muy duro y...- Inhaló fuertemente por la nariz -Huele bien...- Dijo un Natsu cegado por los efectos del alcohol -Quítate el traje... quiero... tocarlo... ¿me dejas...?- Volvió a decir de forma ciega -Cla-claro Natus...- Dijo el pelinegro haciendo varios intentos en vano por quitar su camiseta -Mejor vamos adentro, aquí podrían vernos...- -Está bien- Dijo el pelirosa levantándose del pecho del otro y entrando a la cabaña Gray empezó a quitar su traje, seguido de su camisa, mientras un muy ebrio pelirosa solo disfrutaba cada momento -Listo, ya me lo quité...- Dijo Gray antes de darse cuenta de que no pudo terminar de hablar porque cierto pelirosa ya se había pegado a sus abdominales bien marcados, jugando con ellos, lamiéndolos y dejando un camino saliva por cada lugar que pasaba, podía sentir el sudor de su compañero pero en vez de molestarle solo lo disfrutaba más y más. -M-Me gustas mucho, Gray...- Dijo el pelirosa sin separarse ni un momento del cuerpo del otro El pelinegro solo se sonrojó más de lo que ya estaba al escuchar esas palabras, por lo cuál, solo se limitó a decir -Y-Y tú a mi, Natsu...- Dicho esto, el pelirosa subió hasta los labios del otro, empezando a besarlo suavemente, apenas rozando sus labios, después cada beso se hacía más fuerte y más lleno de pasión, amor y lujuria. Después de un rato de muchos besos tuvieron que separarse para no morir asfixiados -G-Gray, ¿d-debemos s-seguir...?- Dijo un pelirosa muy entrecortado por la falta de aire El pelinegro solo sonrió de medio lado y empezó a besarlo nuevamente mientras el pelirosa tocaba su miembro ya duro Natsu se acercó al pantalón de Gray y en un momento ya lo había desabrochado con su boca y empezando a bajarlo de la misma manera -N-Natsu...- Dijo atónito Gray mientras veía como el ptro bajaba su pantalón de forma atrevida Cuando Natsu terminó de quitar el pantalón de Gray, empezó a lamer su miembro por encima de la ropa interior, dejándola húmeda para poder saborearlo mejor. Después de lamerlo por mucho tiempo, decidió bajar la ropa interior del pelinegro para poder saborear al fin su miembro erecto. El pelirosa empezó sujetando el ya totalmente erecto miembro de su compañero. Acercó su boca por completo y empezó por pequeñas lamidas por la base y el lateral, saboreando el salado sudor de su compañero. Gray, aparte de sorprendido y aunque al principio lo evitaba, se dejó llevar por el inmenso placer y empezó a gemir de placer. Natsu continuó por introducir todo el miembro de Gray en su boca. Éste empezó a sujetar la cabeza del pelirosa, intentando marcar el ritmo más placentero. Al rato, Gray se acercó al oído de Natsu -Yo también quiero probar...- Le dijo al pelirosa con un sonrojo muy aparente y la voz entrecortada por el nerviosismo. Ambos se fueron hacia la cama sin dejar de besarse. Natsu se quitó la ropa con rápidez, dejando al descubierto su cuerpo bien tonificado. Ambos se tendieron, uno mirando hacia arriba y el otro hacia abajo, imitando un 69. Gray, que ya parecía menos ebrio, le costó empezar ya que no sabía cómo hacerlo, pero, al poco rato, Natsu ya está gimiendo de puro placer. Cada uno sentía que el miembro de su compañero empezaba a llegar a su máximo y, corriéndose primero Gray y luego Natsu con un margen de tiempo de escasos minutos, se vinieron en la boca del otro. Gray saboreo sin vergüenza aparente la semilla de Natsu y, este último, aunque sorprendido por la gran cantidad que Gray había expulsado, acabo por tragárselo ya que no quería desperdiciar nada. Antes de que terminara de tragar, el pelinegro introdujo sus propios dedos en su boca para lubricarlos a conciencia. Gr-Gray... no lo aguanto más...- Dicho esto, el pelirosa se echó en la cama, a cuatro patas y con el trasero ligeramente levantado. Esto excito tanto a Gray que creía no aguantar para lubricarlo, pero lo hizo para que no le doliese. Introdujo dedo a dedo hasta llegar a cuatro con movimientos circulares mientras masturbaba a Natsu y escuchaba sus gemidos. Al poco, cuando observó que estaba suficientemente dilatado, Gray introdujo su miembro lentamente en el interior de su amigo. Este gemía en una mezcla de dolor e intenso placer que, a los minutos, dejó de sentir el dolor y se transformó en una maravillosa sensación. Se veía que el pelirosa lo estaba disfrutando mucho así que Gray, usando su magia Ice Maker, decidió, crear un dildo. Pusieron el objeto en el suelo, Gray se sentó encima sin apenas dilatarse y Natsu encima de Gray. Ambos empezaron a disfrutar tanto que tenían miedo que sus gemidos se escucharan en el exterior. Tras un maravilloso rato, Gray se corrió primero ya que el frío del dildo lo había excitado mucho y, Natsu, al sentir la cálida semilla de su compañero en su interior, también se corrió. Ambos acabaron exhaustos y tirados en el suelo, uno junto al otro. Antes de dormirse, Natsu se quiso asegurar que no había sido sólo efecto del alcohol -Gray, ¿me quieres?- Dijo el pelirosa dudoso -Más que nada en este mundo. ¿Y tú?, ¿me quieres?- Dijo con una leve sonrisa el pelinegro -Por supuesto que sí, idiota- Dijo el pelirosa con una gran sonria en el rostro En ese momento los dos magos de fuego y hielo, cansados después de tanto placer, cayeron rendidos el uno sobre el otro, dejando escuchar solo la risita de tres chicas que espiaban a través de la ventana, casi muriendo por un derrame nasal*

**************************************Fin del capítulo*************************************

**Espero les haya gustado tanto como a mi xDDD asdasdasdasd :3, bueno, antes de terminar, quiero pedirles una gran disculpa por estar demorando tanto en subir mis fic's o ni siquiera escribirlos, con el colegio he estado algo ocupado y entre la familia~ es algo complicado, pero en serio lo siento, intentaré que para este fin de semana tengan un nuevo capítulo del fic StingLu nwn, nos leemos en otra ocasión! **


End file.
